Revelations
by Kali1
Summary: Phillip gives Gus some advice (relates to current storylines).


**_Revelations_**

**_By Kali_**

**Author's note: **_Written under the influence of chocolate marshmallow cookies,. This silly storyline speculation fan-fiction is inspired by the current mystery surrounding Gus's paternity._

Phillip: "So, you're my brother." 

Gus: "Yeah. Pretty unbelievable." 

Phillip: "My condolences." 

Gus: "Huh?" 

Phillip: "Having Alan for a father, isn't exactly something I would wish on anyone." 

Gus: "Yeah, well given my choice between Alan and Miguel Santos. I think I'd rather be an Agostino." 

Phillip: "Pretty hard to swallow, huh?" 

Gus: "All the lies and secrets surrounding my birth." 

Phillip: "Been there, done that." 

Gus: "I didn't even find out who my biological mom was, until after her death." 

Phillip: "Been there, done that, too." 

Gus: "Alexandra told me that you and I had a lot in common. Didnt realize that she meant that so." 

Phillip: "Eerie, isn't it? Not so long ago, I was reminiscing about my two dads telling me the truth. And now. No wonder we got along like oil and water, you're a Spaulding!" 

Gus: "Well so are you! Sort of. Well, you were raised as one." 

Phillip: "Yeah, and you weren't. Trust me, Gus, after a few months of Spauldinghood, you'll realize how lucky you were not to be raised as one." 

Gus: "I wouldn't" 

Phillip: "Gus, did your adoptive dad go to your little league games?" 

Gus: "Yeah." 

Phillip: "Teach you how to ride a bike? Read to you?" 

Gus: "Yeah. Look, Phil, I already know that Al isn't exactly father of the year material." 

Phillip [chuckles sadly]: "You being former FBI and all, I'm sure you checked out his background?" 

Gus: "Yup." 

Phillip: "And what did you find?" 

Gus: "A filing cabinet full of investigative notes on him." 

Phillip: "And that's just the tip of the iceberg. I tell you what, Gus, I'll give you some helpful advice, brother to brother." 

Gus: "Oh, and why would you do that? You don't like me, remember?" 

Phillip: "Yeah, well, I didn't like Lujack at first either. And unlike Lujack, you aren't dating someone I'm madly in love with. Anymore. Jeez, what is it with the men in this family!" 

Gus: "Care to clarify? Cause you lost me here." 

Phillip: "Well, our Aunt Amanda, used to be our sister Amanda, if you get what I mean." 

Gus: "Oh." 

Phillip: "Beth's been with me and Lujack. Blake's been with me, Alan, and Alan-Michael, as well as my two uncles. Harley's been with you, me, and Alan-Michael. Tangie was with Alan and Alan-Michael, India's been with me and Alan. Same for Olivia. And Reva." 

Gus: "You dated Reva?" 

Phillip: "Wanted to. Long story." 

Gus: "By any chance, was it around the time of that "Rolling on the River" dance you two did?" 

Phillip: "Wha?!" 

Gus: "Saw a video of it around Reva and Josh's wedding. Thought about blackmailing you with it." 

Phillip: "Heh Anyhow, where was I?" 

Gus: "Something about advice." 

Phillip: "Oh yeah. Trust no one. First off, yesterday's friend, is tomorrow's enemy. And yesterday's enemy, is tomorrow's friend. Secondly, our family is on a seemingly endless merry-go-round of love and hate. One day you'll love someone, the next you'll loathe them." 

Gus: "Uh, isn't that like the same thing?" 

Phillip: "Not exactly. Loving one's enemy, is not uncommon in our family." 

Gus: "Fun family." 

Phillip: "Yeah. And you were spared Grandpa Brandon." 

Gus: "That bad?" 

Phillip: "Not as a grandfather. He mellowed, I guess. If you can call his treatment of Alex and her kids mellowing, that is. He had some bizarre ideas about parenting. He would lock Alan up in a closet, if he showed "weakness", emotion. Hed happily pit child against child in vicious games of one-upmanship. Alan's followed in his footsteps." 

Gus: "Explains, why Al has warmed up to me so much. He wants me to go after you." 

Phillip: "Yeah." 

Gus: "How long do you think that'll last for?" 

Phillip: "For as long as he has use for you, or until someone in the family gets critically injured. Whichever comes first. We usually band together in times of crisis." 

Gus: "Al wasn't particularly Mister Nice Guy after Zach's accident." 

Phillip: "Well, I did say usually." 

Gus: "You didn't seem overly surprised to find out that Alan had an illegitimate kid." 

Phillip: "Yeah, well, you see there was this sort of pattern when I was a kid. It was one woman after another with our dad. The only "long-term" ones being my mother, my other mother, and Hope." 

Gus: "A big womanizer, huh?" 

Phillip: "Yep, and he didn't exactly hide it well. You're lucky, Gus. It sounds like you grew up in a rather normal and loving family." 

Gus: "Yeah, yeah it was. Is it really going to be a never ending cesspool of one-upmanships?" 

Phillip: "Afraid so." 

Gus: "Maybe I should have them run the DNA tests again." 

Phillip: "You know, there is one thing that you missed out on, by not being raised as a Spaulding." 

Gus: "What's that?" 

Phillip: "Knowing Vera and her cooking." 

Gus [smiles]: "Harley told me about her." 

Phillip: "Yeah, she was something special." 

**Disclaimer: **_All GL characters belong to P&G. This little fan fic is meant as pure, harmless fun, and as such, no profit is being made from it._


End file.
